Cupid's Kiss
by dfyant1
Summary: The birds must battle an enemy that uses their love against them
1. Default Chapter

Birds of Prey "Cupids Kiss"  
  
As Baligomingo's 'lust' blares in the background, Detective Jesse Reese stands in the center of the clock tower training room. He strains to hear the whisper soft movements of his opponent. A split second before her fist would impact his face he ducks and counter strikes. As they both participate in the intimate tango of battle, their movements begin to flow to the music. Reese feels an opening as he grabs her arm and locks it behind her back. "Nice" Helena's voice came to him through the darkness as an amused whisper. "Don't hold back." He reply's breathlessly. Then he feels himself falling. "Ow!" The impact with the floor knocks the wind out of him. As Reese try's to regain his ability to breathe Helena yanks the blindfold off his eyes concern on her face. "Are you okay?" she asks urgently. Reese lays there staring up into her eyes; a slow sexy smile spreads across his lips. "Are you going to kiss the hurt all better?" he asks in a teasing manner. He sees that fiery glint come into her eyes, so before she can get royally pissed at him, he rolls and pins her to the mat stunning her with a scorching kiss. When he finally pulls back he says "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." "Oh really now?" she asks with a sly grin then adds "Can you prove that Detective?" "I think I did last night." As Helena sits up her grin turns into a frown. "Seriously, Reese you have to be careful. Harley knows who you are and what you mean to me." Reese sees fear in her eyes but knows not to comfort her. "I don't want what happened to Wade to happen to you." Helena says looking down at her hands. Reese gently reaches over and lifts her face so that he can look into her eyes. "Helena, I decided to take these kinds of risks when I decided to become a cop." He leans over and kisses her then says "Besides, I like training with you. It gives me a reason to put my hands on your body" At that he slid his hand down her waist and around her back, pulling her closer. "Why Detective Reese.You don't need an excuse. You have an open invitation." Helena pushes him onto his back and straddles him. She stares deeply into his eyes, the CD has ended and no one else was in the Clock tower. It is as if they are the last two people on the planet. Helena leaned down so that her lips were but a breath away from his and whispered "I want you." Those three words said everything that needed to be said. They began to kiss each other passionately, their hands exploring each others bodies relentlessly. Reese was in the process of taking off Helena's tank top when, almost simultaneously, the Delphi alarm and Reese's pager go off. "Damn!" He groans as she climbs off him. He checks his pager as she goes down stairs to check the computers.  
"Delphi is reporting a double homicide." Helena calls out. Reese is on his cell. "Reese, here." He nods that he is getting the same information. "Where?...I'll be there in thirty minutes." "Victims names are Marie Taylor and Marcus Reynolds. They were found in her apartment with arrows sticking out of their chests." He says to Helena. "I'll call Barbra and meet you there." Helena says. As Reese turns to leave, she pulls him into a hot kiss. "Be careful, Jesse." "I will." After he disappears into the elevators Helena picks up the phone, pushing the button for Barbra's apartment. Then she waits as it begins to ring. "Dammit, pick up." But concern tinges her angry words. One floor below a phone rings in Barbra's dark apartment. She sits staring out a moon lit window. The silver light sparkles on the tears that fall down her face. In her hand she hold a picture of her and Wade. Finally she answers the phone. "Hello?" "Are you okay? The phone was ringing forever." Helena's words have an urgency in them that brings Barbra back to reality. "What's wrong? Is it Dinah?" "No. Dinah's fine. She and Gabby are out watching a movie double header." Helena's voice is muffled as she pulls off her shirt. "Delphi just reported a double homicide. I'm meeting Reese at the scene." "I'll be up in a minute." Barbra says into the phone then hangs up. Gently she sets the picture back on the table. Her finger tips linger on her love's image. "I'm sorry." She whispers then heads for the elevator.  
  
Helena is pulling on her duster as Barbra exits the elevator. The look of concern on her face is lost on Barbra as she reads the computer screen. "No sign of forced entry? That's odd." "I'll let you know what I find at the scene." Before leaves Helena places a hand on Barbra's shoulder and gently squeezes. "Barbra, you know that I'm here if you need me?" "I know. I'm okay.Really." Helena didn't believe her. But she didn't argue either. Reluctantly she left Barbra to fight her demons alone. I may not be able to help her right now. But I can help find justice for the victims. She thought as the elevator doors closed.  
  
At the crime scene Reese knelt over the body of the young lady, scribbling notes in his little note book. He noticed something lying under her. Looking up at the crime scene photographer he asked "Are you done here?"  
The young woman nodded and said "Yeah." She took one more look at the victim and said "She was the lucky one." "And how's that, she's dead." "At least she was already dead when she was shot with that thing" she motioned to the ugly arrow protruding from her chest. "The boy friend was alive when he was shot in the shoulders. The shot to the heart is what finally killed him. And we are pretty sure that it was last." Reese looked over at the young man the hung from the wall and flinched. "Ouch!" "Yeah." The photographer said then walked away. Looking back at the body he gingerly pulled the object out from underneath. It looked like a carefully pressed exotic flower. Looking up at McNally he asked "What do you make of this?" "A squished bug?" he replied then shrugged. Reese grinned and said "Actually it's some kind of orchid, I think. My Mom has a few of them in her green house." "Oh lucky her." McNally winced as he stood up. "Damn shame. She was a looker." "Yeah." "Okay boys and girls, let's wrap this up." Reese stood up and moved aside as the coroner's people placed the victim in a body bag. Suddenly he senses Helena and looks up. Standing in the shadows on the balcony she waits for him. As he steps out onto the balcony she says "What do you have?" "Some kind of orchid.I think." "Looks really weird, you sure it's not a squished bug?" She teases. They both look through the door at McNally, who was giving orders to the grunts and techs. "I guess I should get a picture of that thing for Oracle." Helena said as she pulled the scanner out of her coat pocket. "So I guess you'll be working the rest of the night." She says disappointment in her voice. Hating the look on her face, Reese breaks their unspoken agreement to keep business and pleasure separate, and reaches out to her. Huntress tenses at the contact, but relaxes as he caresses her face. Thinking this is his way of apologizing; Helena is surprised when he leans close and whispers "I'll pick you up at 10:00" then brushes his slips across hers. She can still feel the heat on her lips as he walks away. Smiling to herself she leaps off the balcony and disappears into the night.  
Two floors up in the building across from Marie Taylor's apartment a figure stood in a darkened room watching the activites. 


	2. Thaddeus Rule

Disclaimer: I Don't own any of it. I was just inspired to play with the characters. I have incorporated elements from the movie S.W.A.T. and a few other showa. Please don't sue me.  
  
I would really appreciate feed back. Sorry it took so long, I had a series of personal crisis. Thanks for being patient.  
  
Thaddeus Rule stood in his dark apartment watching the detective talking to the beautiful woman. He had been startle by the sight of her scaling Maria's building; clearly she was not a normal person. His interests grew when he saw the detective show the flower and then kiss her before she left. "Who are you?" He asked the quiet around him. Walking over to his art cabinet he pulled out his sketch pad and turned to a clean page, only briefly lingering on the picture of Maria he had drawn. As he sat down at his drawing table, Thaddeus started spouting incoherent prose. "Beautiful wild thing, Darkest angel of the night. What name doth thy call thyself? Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis. Your beauty rivals that of the goddesses." As he spoke a perfect image of the Huntress began to form on the page. Finally it was done; Thaddeus stared at his rendering and wondered. "Who are you my beauty?"  
  
Mean while at the Clock Tower, Dinah was walking through the door when she heard Barbra talking to Helena. "It looks like a rare orchid that can only be found in the New Gotham Green House and this one island off the coast of Brazil." Barbra said as she looked through the microscope. "And this means?" Helena asked as she walked out of the kitchen. When she saw Dinah she said "Hey kid, how was the movie?" "Both of them were great." "You sure that you can handle patrols on your own tonight?" Helena asked hopefully. "Helena, you and Reese have been planning tonight for almost a month, don't worry." Dinah replied with a grin. She knew that Helena was a little nervous about tonight. Reese was taking her to some kind of police function. Not to mention the fact that up till now Helena had managed to not spend the whole night with Reese, even though they had been lovers for almost two months. Helena scowled at her partner then said in almost a growl "Watch it junior!" "Whatever, have fun." Dinah replied then grinned at the older girl. Helena shoved her playfully then walked towards the elevator. "Hey Dinah!" "Yeah?" "Kick some ass." The girls grinned at each other then Helena was gone. Dinah looked at her mentor who had been examining something in the Microscope. Barbra so engrossed with the specimen she didn't hear what Dinah was saying until she heard the word 'sex' come out of the youth's mouth. She looked up and gave Dinah a hard stare. "You're planning to what?" "Thought that would get you attention." Dinah replied with a grin. Then asked "What are you looking at?" Babs relaxed when she realized that Dinah was just trying to get her attention by making an off the wall statement. "A sample of some kind of dust that was on the flower that Helena scanned earlier. There were some trace elements on her hands when she got back from the scene." As she glided over to one of the computers that looked like it was running a diagnostic program she said "At first I thought that it was some kind of pollen, but so far it appears to be a synthetic compound." Dinah stared at Barbra and said "I have absolutely no idea what you just said." As she grabbed her new gadgets and hooked them to the harness Barbra had designed for her she asked "So is the new ascender ready for a test run, or should I stick to old faithful?" In the weeks after they took down Harley, Dinah had tried to keep up with Huntress by following in the Hummer. Everyone had agreed that it was not a practical thing. So Barbra had pulled her old Batgirl gadgets out of retirement and modified them for Dinah. Things had run a lot smoother since then. Plus it gave Barbra something to distract herself with. When Dinah had all her gear on, she pulled on her duster. It had become their unofficial uniform, and Dinah loved it. It made her feel like a part of the team, and she liked that a lot. "Okay, I'm ready. Anywhere in particular I should start?" Barbra looked at her computer screen. "There seems to be a lot of activity over on west and 33rd. You could start there." When she looked up at Dinah she said "Becareful, please." The teen smiled then walked into the elevator. As the doors closed she wondered what adventures she would have tonight. She was excited, even though she had a curfew, she loved doing independent patrols. It made her feel more like an adult and that after all was what every teenager longed for.  
  
Meanwhile at Helena's apartment, a very frazzled Huntress anxiously awaited her date. "Really Kyle, you are acting like you're in high school. Get a grip!" She lectured her reflection as she adjusted her peasant top. Just as she began thinking about changing her clothes a knock sounded at the door. "Annoyingly on time, as usual." Helena mumbled as she opened the door. Reese leaned against the door holding a single red rose. Helena almost forgot to breath at the sight of him, he was dressed all in black from his leather jacket and pants to the tee shirt that stretched nicely across his chest. It directly contrasted to her all white ensemble. It took a great amount of effort for Reese to keep his jaw from hitting the floor but he finally managed to speak. "You look beautiful." Was about all he could manage as he handed her the rose. She took the rose and inhaled its scent, it was magnificent. "Not bad yourself, detective." She said then pulled him into a fiery kiss. Helena snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Reese pulled her body tight to his leaving no doubt about how he felt at that moment. Reluctantly pulling away, he said "Helena." She was grinning devilishly at him as she took his hands and began pulling him towards her bedroom. "We can't, as much as I want to, we can't." She cut off his words with another kiss, still backing towards the room. "Oh I think we can, Detective." Helena breathed as she ran her hand over him, eliciting a tortured groan. Swearing under his rapid breathing Reese captured Helena's roaming hands in his. When he looked deep into her eyes, it was almost his undoing. There he saw not just her cat eyes, which he had come to associate with their lovemaking, but something more. He knew in that instant that he had fallen in love with this woman. He had known for a long time that she meant a lot to him, but now as they were staring into each other's eyes.he knew. He was in Love with Helena Kyle, the Huntress. With a sigh she said "This must be some party we are going to." "Its Lt Donnelly's retirement party and the introduction of the new Lt. Some sort of surprise." He replied and handed her the little purse sitting on the table by the door. Helena checked to make sure that her hair was still okay and stepped through the door Reese was holding open. "Oh joy, a night surrounded by New Gotham's finest, My idea of a good time." She said none too enthusiastically. Reese just grinned; he had a big surprise waiting for them at the end of the evening. But that could wait.  
  
Thaddeus stood in the shadows and watched as the police man exited the bar with the wild beauty on his arm. Curious, he thought, either they were having a clandestine tryst or the beauty lived at the bar. No matter, Thaddeus was quite pleased with himself. He had decided to follow the police man in hopes that he would lead him straight to the woman. And again his boundless patience had paid off. He started his car and followed them through the traffic. His patience was going to be tested again. But he was prepared for that, after all...One must wait for true love, not go and seek it out. "You will be mine beauty." Thaddeus, mumbled. "Mine and mine alone!"  
  
Standing on the roof of an apartment building, Dinah closed her eyes and breathed deeply. A million thoughts racing through her head, and one of the thoughts that stood out was 'I wonder what Huntress thinks about when she stands here she hadn't realized that she had spoken out loud until she heard Oracle reply. :There is only one way to find out, ask her.: "I don't think so." :Why not, I think that she is getting used to you.: Dinah smirked at that. Huntress tolerated her, but she still wasn't the type to share her innermost feelings. "What did you think about when you stood over the city, Oracle?" Dinah heard Oracle sigh. "I mean if you don't mind me asking, that is." :I used to think about all the good that could be done, about how I could help and.: Dinah heard the Delphi alarms going off in the background. "What do you have for me Ba.Oracle?" :There is a robbery in progress on Jackson, a little liquor store. It's about seven blocks south of you.: Oracle replied. :Dinah?: "Yeah?" Oracle thought twice then said :Never mind.: Dinah started running over the roofs and using the jump lines to cross the alleys and streets. She was coming to like the feeling of flying; something about the possibility of falling just gave her an adrenaline rush that lasted the rest of the week. In a few minutes she was looking down on the Liquor store. "I'm here." She said to Oracle as she took in the situation. :How many bad guys?: "I count five visible baddies. I don't see the employees." :Maybe you should wait for the police to handle it.: Oracle was saying. But Dinah already had her jump line out and was firing it. "I can handle this, Oracle. Have a little faith please." Then she jumped off the ledge and swung down to the street below. As she strode through the door of the liquor store she said "Is this a private party, or can anyone come play?" At first the men were shocked by the sight of a young lady walking through the door. One of the men finally got over the shock of seeing this waif of a girl challenging them he growled "Go home little girl. Before you get hurt." "I don't think so." Dinah replied and as the goon came at her she launched him across the room with her telekinesis. The other me stared at her for a second, then all attacked at once. Dinah pulled a batarang out and sent it whirling through the air. It found three of it's targets but the last man ducked at the last minute avoiding the weapon. "Uh-oh!" Dinah squeaked and dove behind the counter as the guy started blasting away. :Uh-oh, no uh-oh's what is going on?: Dinah looked over at the owner and gave him a strained smile. "Hi." The shop keeper gave her a tentative smile, then they both had to cover their heads as bullets shattered the bottles above their heads. To Barbra she said" I missed one with the batarang." :You missed? How can you miss, they have targeting systems?: "Not now Oracle," Dinah said. She heard the sound of the goon reloading his gun. Dinah was vaguely aware of Barbra's voice in her ear piece but the adrenaline rushing through her veins quickly she stood up and focused on the guy and sent him flying across the room. "Ooops!' :Dinah!: Oracle's angry voice came through clearly. And for the first time she was vaguely aware of the sirens sounding in the distance and getting closer. :The Police are almost there, get out!: "I'm going." To the owner she said "Sorry." And then left the same way she came in. As she fired the jumpline she thought to herself I could definitely get used to this! 


	3. the new brass

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters, the names, nothing. I have been influenced by Birds of Prey, S.W.A.T. , and a couple of other things. Again, please don't sue me. As always I do appreciate reviews and feedback.  
  
The Clock Tower  
  
Barbra stared at the computer screen knowing that she was missing something. But she just couldn't see it. "What are you hiding from me?" She asked the computer. As she continued typing away on the keyboard, she heard the elevator doors open. Without looking away from the screen, she said "Hello Alfred." "Hello Miss Barbra. And how is young Miss Dinah doing on her patrols?" Alfred asked as he placed the freshly laundered clothes in the suit room. Barbra sighed and said, "I think that she is picking up a few of Helena's bad habits." The old man chuckled as he came and stood by her. "That is the way of the young super hero. If I remember correctly, a certain young lady that trained under Master Bruce had many of the same tendencies that her protégés now exhibit." Barbra looked at the butler but could not maintain the stern look. "I did, didn't I?" "Indeed. Will there be anything else tonight, dear?" "No, go home Alfred. We can handle the rest." She replied then added. "Dinah should be on her way back now, and Helena and Reese are going to the Lieutenant's retirement party and then I think that he has a surprise for Helena afterwards." Alfred and Barbra smiled at each other. "Indeed." Alfred said in his knowing butler voice. "Good night Miss Barbra." "Goodnight Alfred." As Alfred left Barbra returned her attention to the computer screen. Then she saw it; A chemical compound that should not have been there. "Gotcha!" Now that she had solved her little puzzle, she glanced at the clock. It was getting close to Dinah's curfew. "Dinah, where are you?" She asked into the comm. Set.. :I'm on my home now, why what's up?: Dinah replied. "Nothing, just checking up. I found some kind of chemical compound in that dust I pulled off Helena." Barbra said as she typed a few commands into the computer. "I guess I will see you in a bit." : Yeah I should be back in about thirty minutes.: Dinah said. Barbra could hear the sounds of the girl's feet landing. "Okay, just let me know if something comes up." :I will.:  
  
New Gotham Marriot Ballroom  
  
As Helena and Reese walked through the doors, Jesse took a small amount of satisfaction from the fact that every guy in the room was in envy of him. He snaked his arm around her waist and held her a little tighter to him. "What are they all looking at?" Helena asked under her breath. Reese smiled and whispered in her ear "You. How amazingly beautiful you are." Helena shivered as his hot breath caressed her ear. They were greeted by a host that showed them to their table. As they sat down Jesse introduced her to a few of his co-workers and associates. "So Reese, where did you find such a hot date?" "Hey Reese, does she have a sister?" One man chimed in. "Yeah, c'mon Reese, hook a fellow cop up." "I just want to know where she gets her clothes." She heard one of the guys dates whisper. Helena smiled uncomfortably. Reese sensed the discomfort and said, "I promise it will only be for another hour. They are supposed to announce the new Lieutenant soon." Helena gave him a sly grin and discreetly placed a hand on his inner thigh, sliding it up as she whispered, "Good, I can think of a lot better things to be doing with our time." She was about to kiss him when she heard an female voice almost purr Reese's name,  
  
"Jesse, I didn't think that you were going to make it." They both looked up to see that D.A., Lynn what's her name standing there. Helena was annoyed by the way the D.A. was blatantly undressing Jesse with her eyes. And that's with me sitting right here! She thought. Helena left her hand where she had put it as Jesse introduced the two women.  
  
"Helena Kyle, this is District attorney Lynn Webber. Lynn this is my girlfriend Helena Kyle." Neither woman extended their hand, just the opposite in fact. The D.A. crossed her arms across her chest in a superior manner, while Helena made where she had her hand on Reese's thigh no small secret. Helena was about to give the woman a piece of her mind when she felt Jesse's arm tighten around her. Just as Jesse was wondering what he should do, a gravely voice said, "Why is that my little Helena Kyle?" Everyone looked in the direction the voice had come from. There stood the most respected and revered man to have ever worn the shield, Commissioner James Gordon. "Grandpa Jimmy!" Helena exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat to give the old man a hug. All the men at the table stood and stared in awe of the site. "I didn't know you were going to be here. If I had I would have dragged Barbra and Dinah along." Helena was saying. The Commissioner glanced around, then said, "What are you doing here child?"  
  
Reese looked sheepishly at the man who was by all accounts a legend in the N.G.P.D. and said, "She is my date sir." Gordon looked Jesse over a few times and then said "And who might you be son?"  
  
Helena smiled sweetly at the man whom she had always called Grandpa and said "Grandpa Jimmy, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Detective Jesse Reese. Jesse this is.." "Commissioner James Gordon." Reese said as he extended his hand. "Actually, I'm retired." Gordon corrected. They heard someone tapping on the microphone and so everyone took their seats. Jim Gordon took the empty seat on Helena's left side and the D.A. took a seat on an adjacent table, almost directly behind Jesse. The woman irked Helena, and she realized that she was also jealous, which irritated her even more. As the MC introduced the retiring Lieutenant, the roar of applause was deafening. Helena vaguely took notice of Lynn on her cell phone glancing in her direction. After the out going lieutenant finished his speech, the M.C. that they were going to take a break and introduce the new Lieutenant after dinner. People started mingling and lining up at the buffet. A DJ started spinning some music and the atmosphere became almost party like. "Would you like to get a drink?" Jesses asked, brushing a kiss across Helena's cheek.  
  
Helena gave him a sly grin and said, "What do you think, Detective?" They got up from the table and were making their way over to the bar when a young man came up to Reese and asked, "Are you Detective Reese?" Jesse nodded and said "Yeah. Why, who wants to know?" The young man looked nervously back at a group of men and said, "Uh..Sorry sir, But Captain Bennett would like to have a word with you." "I'm sorry, I will try to make this quick." He said apologetically to her. "Go, I am pretty sure that I can take care of myself." Jesse raised an eyebrow, then shook his head and followed the nervous young man.  
  
Helena smiled then made her way over to the bar. When she got there, she ordered her drink. "Hey, could I get a chocolate martini and a vodka rocks." Helena's irritation grew when the bartender just stared open mouthed at her. "Hello?" Helena waved a hand in front of the man's face. "Anyone home?" "Oh, sorry, it's just you, I mean I." The man stammered. "I don't know how to make a Chocolate martini." He was blushing furiously. Helena laughed and said "But I do. Would you mind if I?" She said as she motioned to the area behind the bar. When the man looked skeptical so she explained, "I'm a bartender at the Dark horse bar over on Montgomery." Helena saw a light come on in the guy's mind and he excitedly called his friend over. "Hey Mike, you remember that cool bar over on Montgomery?" "Yeah, what about it?" "This is that hot bartender that was there the night of Moose's bachelor party." "Hey yeah, you're right." Helena rolled her eyes, "Ya know boys, a girl could die of thirst around here." Both men looked sheepishly at her. "So would you mind if I made my drink?" Both men moved hurriedly aside and let her behind the bar. Helena quickly mixed up the vodka rocks and Chocolate martini. Her skills looked like something straight out of the movie Cocktail. Soon a crowd had gathered and were watching her as she mixed drink after drink. All of a sudden, she heard a woman say, "So you can mix, but can you drink?" Helena looked at the woman that had spoken. She was about 5'6", athletic build. Dark hair, bronzed skin. Pretty. "And who wants to know?" Helena asked. "Rene Montoya, Who's asking?" "Helena Kyle." "So, up to a challenge?" Rene asked. Helena raised an eyebrow and placed a bottle on the bar. "Will this do?" she asked.  
  
Rene eyed the bottle and said "Oh yeah, now that's what I am talking about."  
  
It took Reese almost thirty minutes to get away from the Captain. His ears were still ringing from the 'advice' Bennett had given him. As he approached the table, he frowned. Almost all the people including Helena were gone. He quickly looked around and found a rather large crowd gathered in front of the main bar. Many of the guys were egging on who ever was at the center of the crowd. As he approached, he heard someone mention the name Montoya. "It can't be." He mumbled to himself. McNally saw him and yanked him farther into the crowd saying "Reese you are not going to believe this but your girl is going shot for shot with.." "Montoya." Reese finished. McNally stared at his partner and asked, "How'd ya know?" "Because she is the only person I know that could go shot for shot with Helena." And indeed, there at the center of the crowd was Helena and Rene Montoya going at it. A pile of shot glasses in front of each woman, neither one breaking eye contact. "Childish don't you think?" He heard Lynn's voice behind him and cringed. But before he could say anything Commissioner Gordon came up beside him and asked, "So do you think that Helena can out drink the best the N.G.P.D. has to offer?"  
  
"I don't know, I have seen Montoya drink, she can drink every guy in the force under the table." The old man chuckled then said "In that case this could get really interesting." "I still think that it is not the type of behavior the future Lieutenant of the N.G.P.D. should exhibit." Lynn sulked. "Besides, if I were your date, Jesse, I wouldn't leave your side just to go play some silly drinking game." "Well you're not my date. And I happen to think that a woman that isn't afraid to be different is a major turn on." Jesses retorted. Lynn glared at him the stormed off, pulling out her cell phone as she went. "That is one woman you should watch your back around Detective." The commissioner said patting Reese on the shoulder. Then he wandered off towards the brass. Reese had been so irritated by Lynn's comment that he had not paid very much attention to the part about the behavior of the future Lieutenant. Helena had been enjoying her little competition with Rene when she noticed Reese talking to that D.A. and Grandpa Jimmy. Jesse looked irritated and Grandpa looked amused. Helena couldn't help but smile when she saw the D.A. go storming off. Then she noticed that she was about two shots behind her opponent. She had managed to knock it down to a half when Rene slammed down her last shot glass. Rene grinned at Helena as she slammed the last glass down in front of her. "Nice try." She said, then added "You probably would have won if you hadn't gotten distracted."  
  
Helena just shook her head and smiled. She turned around when she heard Jesse's voice. "Nice to see you haven't lost your touch Reo." Jesse said as he came up behind Helena.  
  
She looked at him then at Montoya and asked, "You know each other?"  
  
"Hey Stick, how's it hanging?" Montoya said, "Found yourself quite a lady there." To Helena, Montoya said "Stick here was my partner my rookie year. God what was that.Six years now?" Helena looked questioningly at Reese. However, it was Montoya that said, "Yeah, you know, Stick in the mud. My partner here loved to ruin my fun."  
  
"No, I like to keep the perps alive long enough to stand trial." Reese corrected. Helena looked at Rene and said "Yeah that sounds like Jesse." The Captain cut their banter short calling for everyone to have a seat for the introduction of the new Lieutenant. In a few minutes, the room had settled down and everyone was looking at the stage expectantly.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you all know two months ago we lost a lot of good men and women. Officers that made the ultimate sacrifice in the line of duty." The Captain began, there were a few nods in the crowd as they nodded their agreement. "But as the phoenix rises from the ashes, we will rebuild this department. And all though, Lieutenant Donnelly will not be joining us and will instead be enjoying his retirement." The Captain gave a lighthearted glare at the retiring officer, and a few bursts of laughter followed the exaggerated nervous laugh Donnelly.  
  
"But seriously," He continued. "We have lost many good friends, and now have the awesome task of rebuilding our great city. And to help with that task, we have selected a young officer who was one of the heroes that helped save our city. And to introduce our new Lieutenant, we are joined by the greatest man in New Gotham and Gotham police history, Commissioner James Gordon." Jim Gordon walked up to the podium, readjusted his glasses, and began to speak in a low voice. "Eight years ago, this city changed in one night, It was destroyed by an earthquake and what was left.Was almost destroyed by a mad man." He paused to let his words sink in, and then continued, "And now we find ourselves having to rebuild from the destruction caused by another mad person. However, it is because of that night..the night New Gotham went mad, that the bravery, selflessness, and courage of the person I am about to introduce had a chance to shine. This officer graduated at the head of their class in the academy, became a member of one of the most elite units in the New Gotham Police department, and has multiple service awards, including the purple heart for injuries sustained on that night two months ago." There was a lot of nodding and a few murmurs acknowledging the importance of the awards. Many people were looking around wondering who the officer might be. So deciding to put the suspense to an end Gordon continued hi speech. "So it is with great pleasure and pride that I introduce the new Lieutenant in charge of the special investigation unit...Rene Montoya." As Rene stepped out from behind the curtain applause roared from the audience. The look on her face was one of resolve not the expected joy of a person that had just received one of the most sought after promotions. She stood before the mic waiting for the cheers and clapping to subside. "Thank-you Commissioner Gordon, I am honored to have received this from you." She said holding up the box he had given her. "But anyone who knows me knows that I am not a big one for speeches so I guess I will do this in true Reo style. Just so you know, I didn't want this promotion. And I am still mad as hell for being pulled from the S.W.A.T. unit." As she glared at the Captain and The current Police Commissioner Mark Pratt, a tense silence fell over the crowd. "I don't think that I deserve this, there are many great officers already in the S.I.U. that could have easily been made Lieutenant, McNally, Reese, Cooper, Mathews, Sardell. Anyone of those men deserved this more than me. But I am a good cop, and I do as I am ordered, so here I am. But I think that instead of us celebrating my promotion, I would like to night to be about our brothers and sisters that can't be here." Rene took a deep breath, closing her eyes she began to name off the men and women that had died in the line of duty at the end of her list were her teammates. When she finally opened her eyes, they were a picture of pain.  
  
"So tonight I want to give a toast to those men and women." She raised her glass and was joined by all. "To our boys and girls in blue, may god always keep you by his side. And to the Devil Dogs, may you always raise a little hell." Laughter rumbled through the room, followed by a thundering "Here here."  
  
The DJ started up again as Rene shook the hands of all the top-level brass. Helena look at Reese then asked, "Who are the Devil Dogs?" Reese motioned towards Rene and said, "They were the N.G.P.D. S.W.A.T. team. They were on some top-secret transport mission the night Quinzell pulled her stunt. Out of the 12 members only three survived Rene was one of them, second in command." "Oh." Helena said. She turned to look at the dance floor then back at Jesse with a devilish grin. "Wanna dance?" She asked as a strong hip hop beat filled the room. Jesse grinned back at her and lead her onto the dance floor. He took secret pleasure in the knowledge that many of the men on the dance floor and in the room were looking at him with envy. Leaning in he grazed his lips across her ear and whispered "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"  
  
Helena shivered as Jesse's breath caressed her ear. Smiling up at him, she replied "At least a dozen times." Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his lips on the sensitive just behind her ear." As their bodies found the rhythm and beat of the music, their dancing taking on a sensual quality moving perfectly together. By the end of the second song Helena could see the barely controlled desire in Jesse's eyes and knew that he was seeing the same thing in hers. As she ground her hips into his she felt the evidence of his arousal. "Jesse." She choked on his name as he kissed her, almost forgetting where they were. Roughly he tore his lips away from her's. "We're going he growled and lead her off the dance floor towards their table.  
  
"We're out of here. See you guys in a couple of days." Jesse said to his friends and received a few knowing glances and grins. Helena looked around for a glimpse of her adoptive grand father. "I have to say good bye" She said and started tugging him towards the group of people she had spotted him with. As she approached him she said "Sorry Grandpa Jimmy. We have to be going now." Giving the old man a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Jim took in the flushed complexion and smiled. "You two have fun, take care of my girl Reese. And Helena," he said in a hushed tone "Try and get that daughter of mine to visit her old man some time. I miss seeing her." "I will, see you later." She answered. Their bodies were barely separated as they left the ballroom, in a darkened corner a figured watched the couple with hatred filled eyes. 


	4. A Surprise

Okay, here we go, chapter four. Again, I don't own any of it just having a little fun. Please don't sue me.  
  
As Thaddeus walked through the shadows of the alley, he watched the group of girls leaving the club. They were beautiful, but not as beautiful as the wild thing. How he wished that he knew her name. Aphrodite would be most appropriate, but not many parents bestow such a name on their child. His attention refocused on the girls as two of them spited the main group. They were giggling and jostling each other like two little schoolgirls. Checking to be sure that the other group was far enough and that no one else was around, he appeared from the dark alley and quickly walked up behind them.  
  
Both girls turned to see what the flurry of movement behind them was. One of the girls screamed. "Shut up, bitch!" Thaddeus gave a roar as he punched the girl in the face. Her friend started to run away but Thaddeus was too fast for her. Grabbing her arm by the wrist, he spun her around. She flinched as he brought his fist up and turned it palm up. He smiled with satisfaction as he opened his hand and blew the fine powder into her face. There was a look of confusion and then recognition as she whispered "Jason?"  
  
"It's me." Thaddeus replied.  
She looked around frantically searching for her assailant.  
"He's gone. I chased him away." He said soothingly. The girl looked close to tears as she collapsed in his arms.  
"C'mon, we have to go incase he comes back." He urged as the sounds of people coming in their direction grew.  
"O-okay" she calmly replied. As they walked away Lisa Desmond never stopped to wonder what her boyfriend, who was supposed to be finishing up med school in Metropolis, was doing here in New Gotham. If she had, maybe she would have lived through the night.  
  
The Clock Tower  
  
Dinah was just coming through the elevator doors when the Delphi alarm started blaring. "Ugh!" she blanched. The young blonde was tired and still has to study for a quiz tomorrow. Barbara was typing furiously on her keyboard as Dinah approached her. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
Barbara glanced up and said "Assault and kidnapping." She took a good look at her newest protégé and noticed the fatigue in her eyes. The girl started to turn around and head out but Barbara interrupted the movement. "Dinah, you don't have to go. The police are already there and are working on it." Oracle said, "Why don't you go take a bath and get some sleep."  
  
Her weary head nodded and headed down to the apartment. She didn't bother to tell Barbara about her trig quiz. Barbara had enough on her mind right now. The other day she had 'accidentally' made physical contact with her. The images that flooded teen's mind had almost brought her to tears. She knew that Barbara blamed her self for Wade's death. She also knew that her guardian was taking the loss a lot harder than most people thought. But what Dinah didn't know was how to help Barbara.  
  
Talon Island, Bennet Family Beach House  
  
As Jesse stood next to the now blind folded Helena Kyle, he took the opportunity to observe her beauty. 'Damn she's beautiful'. His breath caught as a soft breeze ruffled her hair, the ends of the silk scarf he had used as a blind fold her caressed her shoulders. It was enough to knock him off his feet.  
  
Helena could feel the tension coming from Reese, hearing his breath catch in his throat, her own heartbeat sped up with the knowledge that he was becoming aroused. Being denied her vision, she highly attuned to Jesse's physical state and found it exceptionally erotic. The blinded woman had been reluctant to allow someone so much control over her. But she trusted him, and besides, he seemed so excited about his surprise that she couldn't say no. So here she was being lead to God only knows where, hanging on to Jessie's arm for dear life. As the waves breaking, she knew they must have been near the ocean. But nothing had prepared her for what she saw when he took off the blindfold. "Oh God, Jesse. It's beautiful." Was all Helena could manage to say. They stood on the back deck of an immense beach house. It was decorated rail to rail with roses of every color and candles that twinkled in the breeze. Beyond the railing a full moon hung over a black ocean, it's silver light glittering on the wet sand.  
  
Jesse stood quietly only inches from Helena watching emotions play across her face. "Not as beautiful as you." He whispered into her ear then kissed her softly on her neck. Smiling he took her hand and guided her to the table that what placed in the middle of the deck.  
  
"How did you do this?" Helena gave him a puzzled look still mystified by its beauty. Jesse looked kind of sheepish as he took his seat beside her. "I kind of borrowed your butler."  
"Alfred?"  
"It was my idea though." He quickly added. What was it about this woman that made him feel like an inexperienced teenager?  
"Why? Why do you do these things?" Helena thought of all the romantic things that Jesse had done for her in last two months. Like the time he had two dozen red roses delivered to her at the Dark Horse, or the time that he had filled her apartment with a thousand candles and had greeted her with Champaign and a massage. And she just couldn't understand what would make an amazing man like Jesse want her, want to do things like this for her. Hel was familiar with being the object of lust, but to be treated like she was the most precious thing in a man's world was completely new to her.  
Jesse took her hand and placed it across his heart, she could feel it's strong steady beat. "Because somewhere along the line Helena Kyle, you became the reason my heart beats. When I'm with you, no matter what's going on around us, I know everything will be all right. When I am away from you..." he paused choosing his words carefully. "I can't breathe, I can't think, all I want is to have you near me again. To talk to you, to just see you. I do these things because I'm fallin-."  
"Don't, don't say it!" Helena cut him off; pulling her hand away she stood up and started to walk towards the beach. "You don't know what you are talking about Reese!"  
For a moment he just sat there confused by her reaction. "Dammit Helena, wait!" Jesse growled as he struggled to catch up to her. Reese grabbed Helena's arm and spun her around. "Let go." She said, her voice deadly.  
"Make me, because there is no way in hell that I will do it on my own." He challenged angrily " You mean too damn much to me."  
The look that crossed Helena's face made him freeze. It wasn't the anger he was expecting. It was fear. Suddenly she leaned into him and groaned. "Oh God, Jesse." The only way to describe the tone in her voice was defeat. Reese brought his arms around her and held on tightly. Haltingly Helena returned the hug. They clung to each other desperately for a while.  
Finally Helena allowed Jesse to take her back to the house. When they passed the table she stopped and picked up the rose he had given her earlier. Its beauty was perfect. As she looked at it she wondered again what she had done in her life to deserve a man like Jesse Reese, and what she would do if he were ever taken from her. 


End file.
